This invention relates generally to vehicle warning lights and in particular to vehicle warning lights that flash according to a particular pattern.
The vehicle warning lights of the prior art that were caused to flash were generally connected as part of a vehicle deceleration warning system.
A deceleration detector was connected to either a separate warning light system or connected as a part of the brake light system. A flickering or flashing means was, in certain instances, also connected to the warning light system. The flashing means disclosed by the prior art did not emit any special pattern of flashing signal.
In one prior art system, the brake lights are flashed only when a predetermine extra pressure is applied to the bracket pedal as, for example, during a "panic" stop.
Other vehicle light warning devices were connected to not only the brake pressure switch but also to a device coupled to the engine intake manifold to detect "idle", "cruising" and "passing" conditions.
Although the flashing of the brake lights of the prior art were designed to attract the attention of the motorist following the braking vehicle, the continuous rapid flashing of the brake lights tends to confuse the driver of the following vehicle once the driver's attention is attracted.
It is necessary, however, after initially attracting the driver's attention to maintain that attention only intermittently.
None of the prior art devices have considered this distinction. They have only considered a continuous single pattern of warning signal of a particular hazardous condition or variety of conditions.
All of the prior art devices were primarily mechanically actuated which made them complex and difficult for an ordinary person to install and repair.